Reality Bites
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: She'd known ever since Hotch announced there was going to be budget cuts it would be her that wouldn't be staying. My take on how Seaver will be leaving next season.T for language


**Hey guys, look at me, I'm alive! Sorry about not posting for awhile. But here's a nice little oneshot for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's Fanfiction challenge. **

**Prompt(Movie Title):Reality Bites**

**Characters: Ashley Seaver & Derek Morgan.**

**And just so you know I AM portraying her in a positive light because I like her. If you don't, I don't want to see nasty reviews about how much she sucks. I don't care if you hate her, I care if you liked my story. So if you want to complain about her, take it somewhere else. **

* * *

><p>She knew it was coming.<p>

Ashley Seaver sighed. She'd known ever since Hotch announced there was going to be budget cuts it would be her that wouldn't be staying. She was the newest. The most inexperienced. It had to be her. It's not like they would keep her instead of Morgan, Reid or Garcia.

But she didn't expect to find out from anyone other than Hotch. Practically everyone had known that she was going, _except_ her and Hotch. She thought back to exactly how she'd found out.

^V^

_Earlier…._

Seaver filled up her mug of coffee. She really needed it. She'd told her friends that she has work the next morning but they'd convinced her to come with the club. They had ended up staying until two in the morning. _At least I didn't drink as much as Stella and Layla did! _She smirked slightly thinking of the hangovers her friends probably had now and was glad she didn't have more than one beer.

She put down her mug and about a minute later felt somebody come up to her,put their arms around her and give her a squeeze that left her almost unable to breath. She recognized it as the hug of Penelope Garcia.

"I'm so sorry, that is so mean of them, just because you're the newest agent…."

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Seaver, tilting her head in confusion. Garcia's eyes widened in shock.

"She didn't tell you? That evil wench!" she said.

"Garcia. What is it?"

"I overheard Strauss telling Rossi that because of the budget cuts you'd be the one going. I kind of assumed you and Hotch already knew. So I kinda told everyone…."

Seaver stood there, stunned. They didn't even have the decency to tell her first? She did the most reasonable thing she could think of.

She walked to the bathroom calmly, and then started crying softly to herself.

^V^

She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes red from crying.

_Damn it Seaver, if you're going to go, go out with some fucking dignity!_ She told herself. She washed her face, put on a bit of make up to hide the redness and as she turned to go out she heard a knock on the door.

"Ashley?" she heard the voice of Morgan call out. She took a breath and opened the door.

"Hey." She said, trying to keep her cool.

"I heard about what happened. I asked Hotch about and apparently it was news to him too. Strauss really loves to screw around with this unit,"

"From the things I've heard about her that's certainly true, I suppose I should go clean out my desk huh?" she said looking down at the floor

"Hey, nobody said you were leaving just this second! They'll probably keep you around for at least another few cases if Hotch and Rossi have their way,"

"Yeah, _if_" she emphasized "I'm not even really a member of the team anyway. I'm just a cadet who had a streak of luck that's ending."

"Don't talk about that. You're definitely a member of this team, you're a great agent. You're already starting to become a great profiler. And I'm sure when all this budget crap is over, you'll be welcomed back to this team with open arms."

"Kind of hard to believe that even the FBI suffers from the economy issues too though. You'd think we'd stay out of that considering less of us means fewer agents to save people's asses" said Seaver

Morgan smiled "Yeah you'd think…..Reality bites sometimes huh?" he asked

"No doubt about it…" she said, her eyes drifting downstairs, towards Reid. Morgan noticed this and smirked a bit.

"You know he's like in love with you right?" he asked, breaking the silence that was forming.

"What?"

"Pretty Boy down there. He's got the hugest crush on you."

"Pretty boy?" asked Seaver "Sounds more like _you've_ got a crush on _him_ Morgan" she said smiling for the first time since she'd found out the news.

"Why you little…you are definitely a true member of this team Seaver, "

She smiled brighter

"Nothing's going to change that, " he said and she nodded.

"I know."

^V^

_"Sometimes in life you don't always feel like a winner, but that doesn't mean you're not a winner, " Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware of the whole thing with Strauss taking time off and Hotch filling in but I sort of ignored it for the sake of this fic. <strong>

**Anyway, this story slightly parallels what happened to Rachel Nichols, Seaver's actress. She found out he character was being axed from a fan on Twitter. CBS really does treat their actors like crap huh? You'd think they'd have the decency to tell her before the internet. Anyway, I'm ranting so yeah...**

**Hope I didn't screw Seaver and Morgan too badly. I'm not quite used to writing either of them. So, comments? Criticism(Preferably of the constructive variety)? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
